vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Hunter
Summary Monster Hunter is a franchise of fantasy video games that started with the game Monster Hunter for PlayStation 2. The series is developed and published by Capcom. As the title suggests, the player takes the role of a hunter in a fantasy environment and completes quests by hunting out specific kinds of monsters to kill or capture. Power of the verse It is a rather strong verse, the hunters that are easily superhumans in matter of stats and the weapons can have abilities like put things on fire, shock them with electricity, cause paralysis, eliminate the stamina, etc. But, the monsters are the main attraction, the 95% of the monsters have a skin more durable than any metal in the real world, there are monsters than can control the weather, monsters that can easily destroy large formations of rock and modify the environment by sheer strength, monsters that can survive in extreme conditions like volcanoes and even the deep ocean, monsters that can cause tsunamis and massive earthquakes casually and even there is a monster that has the size of a whole island. While the regular monsters struggle to surpass building level, there are exceptions such as rare species, hardcore variants, and the Elder Dragons. These creatures are definitely forces to be reckoned with. As the hunters are able to stand up to all of these beasts, they are ranked very high as well. Unfortunately, there are not many speed feats, but the creatures in this verse possess incredibly high durability to make up for it. The characters of the verse have more diverse powers than initially apparent. Malfestio has ability atomize matter, various Elder Dragons are capable of attacking minds, Hunters are capable of passively nullifying abilities, Alatreon is capable of cutting space and time, Dire Miralis is capable of regenerating from its heart alone and kill by sight, Fatalis is capable of possessing those who kill it and more. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Darkanine * Dinoman0310 * Mr. Bambu *Reinhardthrowhisspear * Aridwolverine * GimmyJibbsJr * Veloxt1r0kore * Anttron224 Opponents Neutral Profiles 'Hunter Commission' The Witcher 2 Logo - 640x544.png|Geralt of Rivia|link=Geralt of Rivia (Monster Hunter) MH-Guild_Crest.png|The Hunter|link=The Hunter (Monster Hunter) mobile-appicon-mhwdb.png|Palico|link=Palico 'Amphibians' MH10th-Tetsucabra_Icon.png|Tetsucabra|link=Tetsucabra MH10th-Zamtrios_Icon.png|Zamtrios|link=Zamtrios 'Bird Wyverns' MHO-Chramine_Icon.png|Chramine|link=Chramine MH4U-Ioprey_Icon.png|Delma-Ioprey|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Iodrome#Delma-Ioprey MHO-Farunokku_Icon.png|Farunokku|link=Farunokku FrontierGen-Forokururu_Icon.png|Forokururu|link=Forokururu MH4U-Gargwa_Meownster_Hunter_Render_001.png|Gargwa|link=Gargwa MHFU-Icono_Genprey.png|Gendrome|link=Gendrome MHXR-Great_Apiposu_Icon.png|Great Apiposu|link=Great Apiposu MH10th-Great_Baggi_Icon.png|Great Baggi|link=Great Baggi MH10th-Great_Jaggi_Icon.png|Great Jaggi|link=Great Jaggi MHGen-Maccao_Icon.png|Great Maccao|link=Great Maccao MH10th-Great_Wroggi_Icon.png|Great Wroggi|link=Great Wroggi MH10th-Gypceros_Icon.png|Gypceros|link=Gypceros Hypnocatrice_Icon.png|Hypnocatrice|link=Hypnocatrice MHW-Kulu-Ya-Ku_Icon.png|Kulu-Ya-Ku|link=Kulu-Ya-Ku MHGen-Malfestio_Icon.png|Malfestio|link=Malfestio MHW-Pukei-Pukei_Icon.png|Pukei-Pukei|link=Pukei-Pukei MH10th-Qurupeco_Icon.png|Qurupeco|link=Qurupeco FrontierGen-Toridcless_Icon.png|Toridcless|link=Toridcless MHW-Tzitzi-Ya-Ku_Icon.png|Tzitzi-Ya-Ku|link=Tzitzi-Ya-Ku Velocidrome_Icon.png|Velocidrome|link=Velocidrome yian_kut_ku_icon.png|Yian Kut-Ku|link=Yian Kut-ku MH10th-Yian_Garuga_Icon.png|Yian Garuga|link=Yian Garuga 'Leviathans' MH10th-Agnaktor_Icon.png|Agnaktor|link=Agnaktor 7b815db3ac165ebd2ed3543f40d2365d2aa38410v2_00.jpg|Baruragaru|link=Baruragaru MH10th-Gobul_Icon.png|Gobul|link=Gobul MHFG-Kuarusepusu_Icon_02.png|Kuarusepusu|link=Kuarusepusu MH10th-Lagiacrus_Icon.png|Lagiacrus|link=Lagiacrus MH10th-Royal_Ludroth_Icon.png|Ludroth|link=Ludroth 626920692f2b0603d633afc8e0ac4c3b.png|Mizutsune|link=Mizutsune MH10th-Nibelsnarf_Icon.png|Nibelsnarf|link=Nibelsnarf pokaradon.png|Pokaradon|link=Pokaradon 'Brute Wyverns' FrontierGen-Abiorugu_Icon_02.png|Abiorugu|link=Abiorugu MHW-Anjanath_Icon.png|Anjanath|link=Anjanath MHW-Barroth_Icon.png|Barroth|link=Barroth MH10th-Brachydios_Icon.png|Brachydios|link=Brachydios MHW-Deviljho_Icon.png|Deviljho|link=Deviljho MH10th-Duramboros_Icon.png|Duramboros|link=Duramboros MHO-Giaorugu Icon.png|Giaorugu|link=Giaorugu 90ce334d62c9e01965da9436467f6e8b.png|Glavenus|link=Glavenus MHW-Radobaan Icon.png|Radobaan|link=Radobaan MHW-Uragaan_Icon.png|Uragaan|link=Uragaan FrontierGen-Gasurabazura_Icon.v1.png|Gasurabazura|link=Gasurabazura MHO-Disaster Wyvern Icon.png|Disaster Wyvern|link=Disaster Wyvern 'Flying Wyverns' * Ukanlos * Unknown MH10th-Akantor_Icon.png|Akantor|link=Akantor 61a5cac40b341e3b3f242d8a7777ae35.png|Astalos|link=Astalos MHW-Diablos_Icon.png|Diablos|link=Diablos MHW-Rathalos_Icon.png|Rathalos|link=Rathalos MHW-Rathian_Icon.png|Rathian|link=Rathian Tigrex_Icon.png|Tigrex|link=Tigrex MHO-Basarios_Icon.png|Basarios|link=Basarios 'Fanged Beasts' * Gammoth * Rajang MH10th-Bulldrome_Icon.png|Bulldrome|link=https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/Bullfango#Bulldrome 'Fanged Wyverns' * Great Girros * Tobi-Kodachi * Dodogama * Shamos MHW-Great_Jagras_Icon.png|Great Jagras|link=Great Jagras MHW-Odogaron_Icon.png|Odogaron|link=Odogaron 'Relicts' MHW-Ancient_Leshen_Icon.png|Ancient Leshen|link=Ancient Leshen (Monster Hunter) '??? Monsters' gor_magala.png|Gore Magala|link=Gore Magala mhoEstrellian.png|Estrellian|link=Estrellian 'Elder Dragons' MHW-Icono_Interrogante.png|Amatsu|link=Amatsu MHW-Behemoth_Icon.png|Behemoth (Monster Hunter)|link=Behemoth (Monster Hunter) ceadeuslogo.png|Ceadeus|link=Ceadeus MHO-Chameleos_Icon.png|Chameleos|link=Chameleos MH4U-Dalamadur_Icon.png|Dalamadur|link=Dalamadur MHXR-Eo_Garudia_Icon.png|Eo Garudia|link=Eo Garudia FrontierGen-Eruzerion_Icon.png|Eruzerion|link=Eruzerion MHW-Icono Interrogante.png|Gogmazios|link=Gogmazios FrontierGen-Guanzorumu_Icon_02.png|Guanzomuru|link=Guanzomuru FrontierGen-Harudomerugu_Icon.png|Harudomeguru|link=Harudomeguru MHW-Icono Interrogante.png|Inagami|link=Inagami MH10th-Jhen_Mohran_Icon.png|Jhen Mohran|link=Jhen Mohran FrontierGen-Keoaruboru_Icon.png|Keoaruboru|link=Keoaruboru MHW-Kirin_Icon.png|Kirin|link=Kirin 1541206998_preview_Kulve_Taroth_Fanon_Icon.png|Kulve Taroth|link=Kulve Taroth MHW-Kushala_Daora_Icon.png|Kushala Daora|link=Kushala Daora MHFU-Icono_Lao-Shan_Lung.png|Lao-Shan Lung|link=Lao-Shan Lung MHW-Lunastra_Icon.png|Lunastra|link=Lunastra MHXR-Morudomunto_Icon.png|Morudomunto|link=Morudomunto MHW-Icono Interrogante.png|Myo Galuna|link=Myo Galuna MHGen-Nakarkos_Icon.png|Nakarkos|link=Nakarkos MHW-Icono Interrogante.png|Nefu Garumudo|link=Nefu Garumudo MHW-Nergigante_Icon.png|Nergigante|link=Nergigante MHFG-Rukodiora_Icon_02.png|Rukodiora|link=Rukodiora FrontierGen-Shanthien_Icon_02.png|Shantien|link=Shantien MHO-Infernal_Tartaronis_Icon.png|Tartaronis|link=Tartaronis MHW-Vaal_Hazak_Icon.png|Vaal Hazak|link=Vaal Hazak MHGU-Valstrax_Icon_2.png|Valstrax|link=Valstrax MHW-Xeno'jiiva_Icon.png|Xeno'Jiiva|link=Xeno'Jiiva Yama_Tsukami_Icon.png|Yama Tsukami|link=Yama Tsukami MHW-Zorah_Magdaros_Icon.png|Zorah Magdaros|link=Zorah Magdaros 'Dangerous First-Class Monsters' Alatreon.png|Alatreon|link=Alatreon MH3U-Render Miralis Funesto.png|Dire Miralis|link=Dire Miralis FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 003.png|Disufiroa|link=Disufiroa MH1-Semirrender Fatalis.png|Fatalis|link=Fatalis MHOL-Render Merphistophelin 004.png|Merphistophelin|link=Merphistophelin 'Other' Dragonblight.png|Dragon Element|link=Dragon Element Category:Verses Category:Monster Hunter Category:Capcom Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Anime